


The Dragon Siblings

by Erin_Dragneel



Series: The Angel from the First World(But a Demon in Disguise) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Dragneel/pseuds/Erin_Dragneel
Summary: It's been over a month since the battle city tournament and life is calm for the Kaiba siblings. Or so they thought. After a shocking discovery about their heritage, Seto, Mokuba, and their older sister, Em, go on a journey to an unknown world oh so different from their own. Magic guilds, dragon powers, and old friends and family are only a few of the things they find in homeland Fiore.





	1. Em Kamereon-Kaiba Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own YuGiOh or Fairy Tail. I only own the plot, Em, and her dragon.

Name: Em Kamereon-Kaiba

Age: 21 (I was going to put her in college, but for the sake of things she's in high school)

Species: Human/Mobian

Gender: Female

Job Status: Head/Alpha Leader of the L.O.A.(Wanna know what that is? Keep reading! XD)

Significant Other: Espio

Family: Brothers: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Parents: Unknown

BFF'S: Erza, Natsu, Julie-Su, Mina, Nicole

Looks: Long caramel brown hair, usually in a ponytail, blue-green eyes, light skin, hot pink zipper jacket, ripped jean shorts, maroon top with a random symbol, necklace with a blue crystal 

History: Em has had three lives so far, originally born in the "normal" human world, died by getting shot in the heart while defending ber sister-like friend from thugs, 2nd life was reborn still the same age as when she died, 14, just in the Sonic(Archie comic ver.) universe as a cat mobian. Lived in that world up as the adoptive younger sister to Sonic and Tails(temporarily) before moving to join the Chaotix(specifically Knuckles' Chaotix). Fell in love with Espio, then became a leader of an elite organization of Assassins, specializing in killing rising evil seeking to harm the Freedom Fighters, the L.O.A. She took up training Ray as her apprentice, him soon becoming the Omega leader of the L.O.A., Em being Promoted to head/Alpha leader. She married Espio at age 19, then three years later in a fight with an overwhelming enemy, Em was killed. She was then reborn in the YuGiOh world(known as 'YGO origin dimension' to most) as the same age as she had when she died her second life, 20. She is found on the streets by Seto and Mokuba and they take her in, soon adopting her later on. The story begins after she has been living with them for over a year and after the events of season 3. Em is still able to travel between her homes and is technically still married to Espio. She, in other words, is not truly dead in the world where she had her second life.

Powers/Abilities: Wings, alter-ego/2nd personality/shares body with spirit(Amrace)( ~~think of Yami and Yugi, except there's no puzzle XD~~ )(Actually, think of Jaden and Haou/Yubel), new powers discovered later in the story.


	2. Blood tests

"Yo, Seto!"

Seto Kaiba looked up from his computer to see the face of his elder sister, Em. She was smiling as she entered his study, their little brother Mokuba Trailing behind. Em's smiling was contagious so he soon found himself smiling along with her. He turned away from the screen as he turned to face them. 

"Em, Mokuba! You're home early! How was school?" 

"It was good." 

Em set her backpack down next to his desk and sat down straddling a chair across from him while Mokuba set his down next to her's and leaned against the edge of the desk. Em flashed an excited look at both brothers before speaking. 

"Soooo... remember last week when I had this crazy idea to do that blood test thing, for like, absolutely no reason?" They nodded, sweatdropping.

"Weeelll, the results are here!" She stood up pulling an envelope from her jacket pocket and waving it in the air. Kaiba and Mokuba's eyes widened as she went about saying how she saw it in the mail that morning but waited until after school to open it so they could all see it together. Once Em got seated again, she began to open the envelope, all three curious at what the results would say. She pulled out four sheets of paper, one for each sibling and the fourth stating the similarities and differences between each test. As both her younger brothers looked over their sheets, she took a look at the last paper, expecting it to show very few similarities between them. After all, she was adopted. But what she read on that paper was not what she had been expecting at all.

Mokuba was done reading his sheet when he noticed the look on his sister's face. Her pupils had visibly shrunk and her face was paler than normal. Her hands were shaking so much he thought she might drop the paper. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Em? Are you okay? you don't look so good." When Seto heard this he looked up and noticed this too. Em didn't get shaken by things that often, so this concerned him. 

"Em? What's the matter? Something wrong with the results?" He stiffened when she turned to look at him, her eyes widened and a nervous smile on her face.(Here)

"Y-yep! M-m-maybe... hehehe..."

She then lowered her head until only her quivering smile was visible, her eyes covered by her hair. She shakily handed the paper to Seto, who looked it over concerned as well as curious as to what could make his bubbly, almost-never-fazed older sister become so freaked out.

Next, it was Mokuba's turn to be worried, as Seto had turned as pale as a ghost as he got to the end of the page. He too was now shaking, his bangs shadowing the top half of his face. Mokuba glanced from Em to Seto, scared. Two people, his older siblings, no less, who almost never let themselves be startled or fazed by anything, were now freaking out and it frightened him to no end. Even so, he still had to know just what was making them so... so... well, freaked! He glanced at them again and then reached out to take the paper from Seto, which surprisingly just slipped right out of his hands, him still stuck in a daze of stupor. Mokuba warily glanced at the paper he now held and right there, at the bottom, was something that made him freeze in shock and amazement at this supposed impossibility. The paper that held so much confusion slowly drifted to the floor as Mokuba tried to form coherent words to describe what he had just read.

"We-w-we... Em... s-she... EM IS- EM IS OUR ACTUAL SISTER?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!! X3

**Author's Note:**

> I REPEAT: I do NOT own YuGiOh or Fairy Tail. I only own the plot, Em, and her dragon.


End file.
